The present invention relates generally to the field of beverage dispensing gas pressure systems and in particular to a system for detecting excessive CO2 gas consumption, and emitting a warning of such.
Soft drinks dispensed from “soda fountains” are typically mixed in the dispenser. A carbonator generates carbonated water by mixing water and carbon dioxide (CO2) under pressure. The carbonated water is mixed with syrup as it flows through the dispenser with the aid of CO2 gas driven pump, into a cup. Bars, restaurants, convenience stores, and other businesses that sell soft drinks from a soda fountain maintain a tank of CO2 gas, or in some cases a tank of liquid CO2 (known as “Bulk Liquid” Storage), to provide CO2 to the carbonator. In addition, many bars and restaurants use the pressurized CO2 gas to drive beer and wine from kegs or other containers to be dispensed at taps. The CO2 tank(s) and gas distribution system are typically leased from gas companies, who also refill the tanks as the CO2 is depleted.
The gas companies set up regular “CO2 fill” schedules for replenishing the CO2 gas or liquid in the storage tanks. If the tank depletes prematurely—such as through a leak in a gas line or fitting, or if a tap to an empty beer keg is left open—the gas company must make an unscheduled service call to refill the tank(s). In some cases, these unscheduled service call represent up to ⅓ of the company's operating cost. If the cause of the service call is an open tap or other item that is clearly the fault of the lessee (i.e., the bar, restaurant, or store) the lessee is charged a penalty for the service call. If the cause of the leak is a malfunction or failure of the leased gas tank or distribution system, the cost of the service call must be absorbed by the gas company.
Automatic notification systems are known in the art that monitor CO2 levels in the tanks, and use telemetry to notify the gas company when one or more CO2 gas tanks are nearly empty. These systems are primarily used to create dynamic CO2 fill schedules, so that service calls are only made when actually necessary. These systems function poorly to detect leaks or open taps, as they provide a warning only after one or more tanks are nearly empty. CO2 gas detectors are known in the art that detect the presence of excessive CO2 gas in a room. These detectors are primarily safety devices meant to avoid prolonged exposure to excessive CO2 gas, which may result in oxygen deprivation. CO2 gas detectors make poor leak or open tap detectors, as their effectiveness is highly dependent on detector placement, ambient air flow due to HVAC systems or open windows, and the like. In particular, CO2 gas detectors may fail to detect relatively small leaks in an environment with adequate air circulation, even though over time the small leak may lose a significant amount of CO2 gas from the system.